Forgotten Love
by Goldangelxs
Summary: Keefe finally saw the other half of his broken memory. He met a girl named Anya Fairchild, who is the daughter of the human his mother was trying to recruit for the Neverseen. Keefe goes out of his way to search for her, and when he finally finds her, he falls in love with her. He brings her to the Elvin world, hoping she can be accepted into society. Will he succeed, or fail?
1. Lost Memory

5 Years Ago

Anya Fairchild snuggled against her father's leg. Any loving father would scoop his child up and snuggle her back. Instead, Raul Fairchild knocked her off his leg with his free hand while his other hand was busy scrawling notes in a notepad. Anya slumped on the floor, her dress sprawled all around her. Her eyes practically lit up when she heard the doorbell ring. What an excitement! Nobody ever rang the doorbell on the house with the green door!

Anya ran to the door, her long blonde hair flying behind her. Anya opened the door. _Click._ The door opened. Anya felt her jaw drop as she saw a boy. An unusually CUTE boy. He had an adorable mop of tousled hair on his head and the most GORGEOUS blue eyes EVER. The boy ran a hand through his tousled hair, making it a bit messy, which was EVEN CUTER. "Hi, I'm Keefe. What's your name?" Anya felt her cheeks turn red as she mumbled, "Hi, I'm Anya. I think my dad's coming. Are you here to give him that?" She pointed to the envelope with a little bit of pretty glitter on it. Keefe's only reply was a slow nod.

Anya heard footsteps behind her and a slow tongue-click, so she stepped aside. Her cheeks only got hotter and hotter as she watched the her father mutter some inaudible words to Keefe and snatch the glittery envelope away from him. Keefe glanced at Anya one last time before he walked out of sight. Anya sighed happily, knowing that her heart had been won over by Keefe, and that would never happen again with any other boy.

Present Day(At Everglen)

Sophie eyed Keefe with a wary eye. "Are you sure you're ready for us to search your mind for that broken memory again?"  
"Are you serious? I'd do anything to watch you and the Fitzster stare into each other's eyes again!"

Sophie sighed as Keefe flashed his famous smirk at her. Sophie looked at Fitz with a determined glint in her eye. "Fitz, are _you_ ready for this?"

"Who are you kidding? Let's do this!"

Sophie scooted her chair up to Fitz's chair and stared intensely into his eyes while holding Keefe's hand all at the same time. She felt her mind enter Keefe's mind. All the memories with a gold coating over them were memories that Keefe had marked as "STAY OUT." But they were so hard to ignore, and Sophie's consciousness was practically screaming "ENTER THEM! ENTER THEM!" It was like her own mind's version of Silveny's short run-on sentences.

 _Fitz, let's try calling out WASHER again._

 _Hm, should we try a different word this time? Washer might not work again._

 _Before we try something else, we should try Washer again._

 _Sure._

 _WASHER! WASHER! WASHER!_

 _WASHER! WASHER! WASHER!_

 _WASHER! WASHER! WASHER!_

 _Sophie, nothing's happening. We're also wasting our mental energy at the same time. I think we should try another word._

 _Ok then. Maybe Keefe met someone at the house during the part of the memory that we didn't see. Let's try calling out things like Man, Woman, Boy, Girl, and stuff like that._

 _MAN! MAN! MAN!_

 _Hm, that didn't work. Let's try Woman next._

 _WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN!_

 _We could give Boy a try. After all, many humans have a lot of children._

 _BOY! BOY! BOY!_

 _That sparked absolutely nothing. I'm starting to lose hope. If Girl doesn't work, then Keefe probably met no one on his "trip."_

 _GIRL! GIRL! GIRL!_

 _Wait….Fitz….did you feel that?_

 _Yes, yes I did. I think if we keep calling it, we could trigger the rest of the memory, where Keefe meets a girl!_

Sophie's mind almost lost its concentration on the word "Girl" when Keefe finally said his first snarky comment.

 _Do you really think someone as CUTE as me would fall for a human girl? Definitely….NOT._

 _Keefe, now's not the time to joke around. Let Fitz and I concentrate on calling out the word Girl._

Keefe's mental snickering finally went silent

Sophie pushed all of mental energy forward with the word "Girl" and eventually felt Fitz's mental energy combining with hers.

 _GIRL! GIRL! GIRL!_

 _GIRL! GIRL! GIRL!_

 _GIRL! GIRL! GIRL!_

Sophie felt her mind enter into an unconscious memory. Sophie felt Fitz's hand on her right hand and felt Keefe's hand on her left hand. She blushed uncontrollably even though she was supposed to be concentrating on the memory.

As they entered the memory, Sophie noticed how this memory was as clear as day, unlike the first half of this memory. Sophie saw a slightly younger version of Keefe walking towards the green door they saw at the end of the first half of this memory. Younger Keefe walked up the three front steps and rang the little doorbell. The door opened. Instead of seeing a grownup open the door like Sophie expected, a little human girl was standing in front of Keefe.

Sophie was practically expecting the snarky comment that came out of his mouth.

 _Why would the Neverseen/my mom try to recruit a little girl? I always knew that my mom was crazy, but recruiting a sweet, innocent little girl to the Neverseen is a NEW level of insanity._

 _Wait, Keefe, look! There's a man approaching younger you! I think that's your mom's so-called recruit._

 _Sophie, are you sure? Maybe that's the girl's dad being overprotective and trying to get me away from his precious daughter._

 _Nope, I'm sure now. Look! The man is talking about elves and the Neverseen! He's definitely the recruit!_

"Oh, you must be Gisela's son." The man snatched the envelope away from Keefe. "Tell your mom that I'll happily accept her offer….as long as she accepts some of MY conditions."

Sophie desperately leaned in [MENTALLY] to try to listen when the man bent down until his lips brushed against Keefe's ear. Younger Keefe flinched as the man started whispering inaudible words into Keefe's ear. Keefe nodded rapidly as the man said, "Gisela better accept my conditions or my name isn't Raul Fairchild!"

 _Keefe! Fitz! Did you hear that! We now know that the man's name is Raul Fairchild!_

Sophie felt that Fitz was about to reply, but Keefe's consciousness suddenly pushed both of them out of his mind.

Sophie and Fitz both glared at Keefe when he regained his outside-world consciousness for an explanation. "I remember the girl's name now. Anya. Anya Fairchild. And I think I know where to find her and her father."


	2. A New Crush

"So, if you know where we can find Anya and Raul Fairchild, why don't you tell us right now?" Fitz's eyes were practically glittering dangerously with fire right now.

"Fitz, calm down. Flori's song seems to have worked, but we can't be too sure. You don't want the echoes coming back, taking over, ripping your soul apart." Sophie immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. That last part was a little bit too dramatic. Even though Keefe knew that Sophie and Fitz already confessed their love to each other, it still seemed a little too cringy to say in front of anyone, especially Keefe.

Keefe snickered a little bit before he finally told them the address. "Aww. You two are so cute together and you don't even realize it. Now, I'm going to get to the serious part. It took me a while to get my stupid photographic memory working." Keefe conked himself on the side of his head for dramatic effect. "If I'm correct, which I always am, the address should be 4376 Charity Street. Aaaand, we should really get going there RIGHT NOW."

Sophie felt the corners of her lip turn up. It was clear as day that Keefe had a crush on whoever this "Anya" was. Her eyes met with Fitz's and it was also obvious that he was thinking the same thing.

Keefe's cheeks turned redder than Sophie had ever seen them when he noticed Sophie and Fitz's quirky expressions. "All right, all right, ya got me. I do have a teensy, little crush on Anya. But it might as well be time for me to toss that crush aside and forget about her for real now, because there is 0% that I'll ever be allowed to be with a HUMAN girl. The Councillors will forbid it. My parents will FREAK if I'm with a human girl. And that's saying a lot since they don't really care about me anyways. Secretly, even you two will disrespect it, even though you and Fitz are all about love and staring into each others eyes INTENSELY."

Fitz and Sophie just stared away from each other, too embarrassed to say anything more.

"C'mon! What are you guys waiting for? Fitz, you were so excited to go to the Forbidden Cities before? What happened to now?"

Fitz's furious expression was replaced by an adorable determined look. "Let's go."

"Sophie, would you mind teleporting us to London after Fitz levitates us into the air?"

"Um...ok?"

Fitz led them out of Everglen, until they were out the front door. Then, he grasped Sophie and Keefe's hands and levitated into the air.

Sophie always liked the feeling of levitating next to Fitz, well, more like Fitz levitating her, even though he was kind of shaky at times.

"Three, two-" Sophie didn't even count past two before she felt Fitz drop them. Sophie wanted to scream, but she had to channel all her energy into teleporting. She heard the familiar _CRACK!_ The sound of the ground opening up.

About a second later, they fell through the sky with another _CRACK!_ Unfortunately for them, they landed in a huge heap on top of one another. With her luck, Sophie miraculously managed to be on the bottom of the heap, with Keefe and Fitz on top of her. When Keefe and Fitz finally got off of her, Sophie got up and smoothed out her tunic. While Sophie was smoothing her tunic, she realized she was wearing Elvin clothing-and her friends weren't either.

"Guys, we should stay hidden until we find the house with the green door. We're not wearing human clothing."  
"Um, I think I found it already." Keefe pointed to a rather large house at the corner of the street. The house had an unmistakable green door.

Keefe seemed to be in such a rush to get there. He snatched Fitz and Sophie's hands and literally yanked them over there.

"We're here. Sophie, Fitz, are you guys ready? Cause I sure am…"

….

Anya thought she heard a random lightning bolt, but her father told her not to go outside, cause it might be dangerous. But Anya heard the doorbell ring a few moments later and she already knew who was at the door. She ran downstairs to the front door and opened it.

 _Keefe._

The unmistakable tousled blond hair, the stunning blue eyes, it was definitely Keefe. The boy who had won her heart so many years ago. But Anya suddenly noticed that he was holding the hand of a girl who looked too much like her….same blonde hair….same brown eyes….

Anya felt her throat choking up and her eyes welling up with water. The girl that was holding Keefe's hand self-consciously let go of Keefe's hand when she noticed Anya staring at it.

Anya finally managed to choke out a few words. "Hi. I'm Anya. What are you **weirdos** doing here with _Keefe?_ " Anya tried very hard to over-pronunciate "weirdos" and tried to say Keefe as breathily and dreamily as possible.

"Long story short!" Keefe waved his hands as dramatically as possible. "Basically, you were in my memory that we found that happened when I was ten or eleven-ish and we came and found you. By the way, these 'weirdos' next to me are Sophie and Fitz."

Anya put her index finger to her chin, trying to think of something rude and snarky to say back. "Sophie is such a BASIC name. One too many people are named Sophie. I'm glad that my name isn't as stupidly basic as Sophie. And what kind of a name is Fitz?"

Keefe looked at her with curiosity. He never thought that a human could have such a GREAT sense of humor, like him.

"I think you and I will get along just fine."

 **Hello everybody! I apologize if this story feels rushed and cringy cause it definitely was. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! I will take suggestions as to how to make my fanfic a little better! 3 ^.^ 3**


	3. Fallen

Keefe was currently in the process of begging Fitz and Sophie to let him bring Anya to the Elvin world.

"You brought your sister to the Elvin world! What's the difference? Besides, did you realize that we were speaking the Enlightened Language the whole time? And guess what? Anya understood us and actually spoke it back to us!"  
"Not the same thing! I had Mr. Forkle's permission! And you have nobody's permission, not even mine! You can't just bring a random girl to the Lost Cities just because she's in a so-called memory of yours!"

"Well, if you won't allow me to bring Anya, then I'll bring her to the Lost Cities WITHOUT anyone's permission."

"Keefe!" Sophie glanced over at Fitz for guidance, but he just shrugged. Sophie decided to do the unthinkable-she took off one of her heeled ankle boots and thrust it at Keefe's head. Her throw was clumsy and awkward, but it still managed to be somewhat on-point.

The HEEL of her boot hit Keefe in the eye before he was able to turn around. Keefe stumbled backwards, out of the alleyway. Sophie winced as he started yelping and running his hands over her boot.

….

Anya was leaning against the edge of her front steps railing, groping at a butterfly. She was still kept busy doing that, until….

 _AHHHH!_

 _AIEEE!_

 _HEELP!_

 _ARGHHH!_

Anya turned around to see where that sound was coming from. And it was coming from none other than her beloved Keefe. Anya darted over to help him. At this point, Keefe had already fallen onto the ground.

"Keefe! Keefe!" Anya grasped both of his shoulders and shook him to prevent him from going unconscious. "It'll be ok, I promise."

Anya looked up at Sophie. "You monster! You tried to take him away from me….tried to hurt him so you could bring him to your local doctor….so he could be with YOU AND NOT ME!"

Sophie looked at Anya and blinked. Once. Twice. And then she grasped Fitz's arm. Anya suddenly felt her own cheeks turning tomato red. She suddenly realized that Sophie obviously liked Fitz a whole lot more than Keefe.

"Sorry….I swear I didn't mean that." Anya attempted to pick up Keefe and realized that he had gone unconscious while she was yelling at Sophie. "Just please let me take him inside."

"Do you need a little help?"

"As if someone as wimpy-armed as you could help with lifting Keefe. But, sure. I could use all the help I could get."

Sophie simply nodded and motioned for Fitz to stay back.

"Wait, no! We could really use someone as muscled as Fitz to help ou-"

Anya watched in awe as Keefe's body suddenly lifted off the ground. She looked at Sophie, wondering if she was doing this. From what Anya saw, it sure looked like she was. Sophie's fists were tightly clenched and her eyebrows were crunched, as though she was concentrating.

Keefe's body levitated towards the open green door. Anya cautiously followed his body into her own house. Anya shrieked when Keefe's body suddenly dropped and slammed onto the floor with a loud _THUD!_ Anya shrieked again as Keefe's one closed eye popped open. He started yelping again. His yelps silenced when he noticed a girl with blonde hair and warm, brown eyes.

"Sophie?"  
"No, it's Anya."  
"Anya….what a nice name."

"Keefe…."

 **Hello again everybody! I feel like this one is the worst and most RUSHED of all three chapters, yet it still took an hour and a half...anyways...here's my first cliffhanger of all three chapters. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! Ahhh this story is soo much shorter than the others and I should've included more juicy gossip! Anya's really crushing HARD on Keefe...will Keefe start loving Anya back or will he continue chasing after Sophie, even though he KNOWS that Sophie prefers Fitz?**

 **Spoiler**

 **(The Fitzphie ship BETTER sink! I ship Keephie(or Keefoster/Team Foster-Keefe) soooo hard!) Do you guys agree?**


	4. The Other Moonlark

**WARNING: SPOILERS TO MANY DIFFERENT BOOKS THROUGHOUT THE SERIES**

"There's clearly something you're hiding from me….just tell me already."

Keefe looked deep into Anya's large brown eyes. "Lost Cities…."  
Anya cocked her head slightly to the left. "As in….Atlantis and Shangri-La….?

"Live….there….elves…."  
"You live in the Lost Cities?! With elves?!"

Keefe nodded slowly. His head lulled to one side and his working eye gradually closed all the way.

Anya got up and stormed outside and yelled, "SOPHIE! FITZ!"  
Sophie walked over, her face pale and sickened. Fitz looked about the same as Sophie.

"Keefe told me that he lives in the Lost Cities and he lives with elves. I wish I could live with short creatures with pointy ears! And you LEVITATED Keefe. You have to tell me the full story, or else I'm going to keep Keefe here with me FOREVER."  
Sophie looked at Fitz and transmitted a message to his mind.

 _Hey, Fitz, you there?_

 _Hi Sophie! What do you need?_

Sophie felt her heart pound against her chest. Fitz's crisp accent never failed to please her.

 _Should we tell Anya the full story? The Councillors will definitely not approve of a human girl knowing too much about our world._

 _I think we should tell her. She already knows most of the full story, so we might as well tell her the rest._

 _I think she can handle it….maybe._

Sophie walked a little closer to Anya, noticing how similar she and Anya looked. The creepiest thing was that Anya had strange Elvin features. But she couldn't be an elf….could she? She was the same age as Keefe, and Keefe was over the manifesting age.

"I guess it's about time for you to learn EVERYTHING." Sophie looked at Anya a little closer. From a distance, they looked like twins! "I guess I'll start with explaining the Elvin powers and stuff like that."  
Sophie rambled on and on, even about the Black Swan and Project Moonlark. She also made sure that she didn't leave out a single detail about the Neverseen, and sufficiently talked about the Alicorns.

"Wow…." Anya was staring at her feet as she kicked aside a rock. "And to think that I once thought that meeting Keefe was just a stroke of luck."

Sophie smiled weakly and put her hand on Anya's shoulder. All of a sudden, Sophie stumbled backwards, and the world around her slowly morphed into a cave….some sort of hideout….

This hideout felt somewhat familiar….like….the cave where she first met Mr. Forkle! The only difference was that there were babies in the cave this time. There was Mr. Forkle, of course. Standing beside him was a female elf with braided hair and a Mardi-Gras mask. _Livvy._ The babies were pretty much identical. Both had small tufts of blonde hair and brown eyes. Sophie stopped observing everything for a moment when Mr. Forkle started talking.

"Now that we have their genetics set into place, we should start finding homes for them. I think one of them should be placed in a loving family and the other should be placed in a rough family who hardly cares."

Livvy was frowning by the time Mr. Forkle finished his suggestions. "I thought the Black Swan was made to bring peace to the Lost Cities." You know that a child raised amongst a harsh family will never turn out sweet and kind. They will be the exact opposite of what we need, a ruthless and merciless child."

"Exactly my point. One child will be used to make allies for the Black Swan and the other will be used as….what is the proper name for it? A….killing machine, perhaps?"

"We cannot raise a child like that! Every child deserves to live a happy and desirable life as a child!"  
"The children are not meant to have meaningful lives. In fact, their lives need to be as bland as possible in order for them to be useful to our cause."  
Livvy sighed, knowing that Mr. Forkle would never change his mind. "Fine, if that's the only way to make them useful to the Black Swan. I'll assist you along the way, but only if you accept the condition of me stepping down from the Collective."

"Physic, you cannot-!"

"That's the only condition."

"I will consider it." Mr. Forkle stepped into the shadows. His body seemed to melt way into the shadows. Was he secretly a Shade?

Sophie couldn't help but let out a little gasp. Luckily, Livvy didn't seem to notice. Mr. Forkle didn't want her to have an important life?

Mr. Forkle talked about her as though she was a robot with only one purpose. Sophie's thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Forkle's voice.

"Physic, I'll accept your condition if you SWEAR to help me with Project Moonlarks."

Sophie slapped her hand over her mouth before she could gasp again. Project MoonlarkS? There were TWO MOONLARKS?!

"I've already thought up a list of viable names. The top two are definitely Sophie and Anya. Both are popular _human_ names."  
Mr. Forkle looked up at the ceiling, like he was thinking about those two names. "Hm, those names are a good choice."

"Also, do you think we should bring Anya to the human world first and keep Sophie with us for another year? After all, Anya is a year older than Sophie."

"Actually, I think we should bring Sophie to the human world first, so I can get settled in faster. After all, I need to keep an eye on Sophie to make sure that she ends up as sweet and kind as we need her to be. Anya needs to find her own way through a horrible family."

Sophie expected Livvy to argue with that, but she simply said, "That's a pretty solid idea."

"Let's keep researching different families, and when we do find perfect families for both of them, we'll bring them there as soon as possible."

That memory faded away, and Sophie found herself laying on the sidewalk with a lot of pain in her head. Anya was standing right above her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Anya." Sophie reached up and grasped Anya's shoulders, causing her to yelp. "I need to tell you something."

 **This story was a slight improvement from Chapter Three(or at least I think so), but this story was mostly Sophie, her memory, a little bit of Anya, and just a LITTLE BIT about Keefe. Now that Anya has been revealed as another Moonlark, what do you think will happen next?**


	5. BONUS ANYA STORY: The Black Swan

**Here's a little fore note: This is a tale of a little riddle Anya figured out. Could it be a riddle from the Black Swan? What's on the blue note? Most importantly of all: What's her father hiding in that precious little diary of his? Oh, there's so many questions!**

 **There's going to be a part two updated soon after this one! What do you guys think is going to be on that blue note?**

 **(Note: In this, Anya's 13, and Sophie is 12, aka her age in the book "Exile." In the actual fanfic I'm writing, Anya's 16, the same age as Keefe after the book "Flashback.")**

 **BONUS ANYA STORY**

 _Anya was watching the raindrops slowly glide down her window, wondering when she'd ever find someone. Her father expected her to marry by sixteen, which was too young in her opinion. But if she couldn't find Keefe again, she'd never marry. Never ever._

The doorbell rang, it's sweet sound echoing throughout Anya's empty house. Anya tried to imagine meeting a boy even more handsome than Keefe, even though it was pretty impossible. Anya dashed out of her bedroom and down the stairs until she reached the green door. She opened the door with a _CLICK!_ Anya's whole facial expression fell when she saw a fat, old man with weird odor that smelled a bit like….feet?

"Hello there, sir." Anya's father told her to be polite to everyone, but she pretended that rule didn't exist when she talked to others her age. "Can I help with anything?"

"Come with me."

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"No, I can assure you I'm not."

Anya seriously doubted that when the creepy man started tugging on her arm roughly. He was unusually strong for a man that looked as old as him.

Anya tried to scream when she saw the world before her eyes disappear when a bright light flashed. The man cupped his hand over her mouth.

Anya landed on a soft patch of grass. There was a sound of water rushing and all she had to do was look in front of her. There was a waterfall larger than Horseshoe Falls right in front of her eyes and it shone like a thousand diamonds.

"W-where are we?"

"This is a temporary visit, but I just wanted you to see this place, before we-"

"We what?"

"Never mind. It was nothing, really."

Anya was too amazed by the gorgeous scenery to say anything back, currently. Anya was distracted from the scenery when a woman with tiny braids entwined with pretty jewels and glitter walked out of nowhere. Anya struggled to see her actual face, since she was wearing a huge, shiny Mardi-Gras style mask.

"Hi, I'm Physic." She then pointed to the creepy, old man. "And this is Mr. Forkle."  
Anya already decided that she liked Physic better than Mr. Forkle, but still wondered if those were their real names. "Is your real name actually Physic?"  
"It is for now!" Physic laughed a little bit and Anya was surprised at how sweet and bubbly her laugh was.

"Physic, haven't we shown her more than enough? After all, we agreed we were only going to bring her here for a visit, not to stay, like Sophie."

Anya pouted. "But I want to stay! And also, who's Sophie?"

"You can't stay and Sophie is nobody important."

"But…."

"WASHERS!"

Anya was trapped when two big men wearing big, metal masks surrounded her and one of them placed two fingers on her forehead temple.

Anya immediately sat up from where she was laying down. Her breathing was quicker and she was panting like a dog. She couldn't seem to remember the last five minutes. _Ouch._ She felt a slight pain on her forehead temple. When she looked at the wall, she assumed that she crashed into the wall. When she saw a book next to her, her suspicions were confirmed. She took a closer look at the book.

Anya was sure that she had never read this book, even though there was a bookmark inserted in the book.

 _The Moonlark and the Black Swan, by Mr. Forkle, An Expert on the Mind._

She opened it up to the first page and saw a signature and a little piece of paper taped above it. She took off the piece of paper and read it.

 _A thrifty class, a freaky mask. Open the hatch, take out the tack. A little blood to spare, a little smear here and there. The clue is so blue. The note calls, just don't fall. ~The Black Swan_

 _Anya groaned. She hated riddles ever since she SAW one. Anya grumbled miserably and crumpled the riddle into a ball and tossed it aside. Her dad probably left it. The one time she looked into her dad's weird diary/notebook, it had the words "The Black Swan" written on almost every page. His code name, perhaps?_

But even though it was a riddle, Anya already knew the answer….

 _The Blue Page in her Dad's Notebook/Diary, hidden in a hatch behind the door with the freaky mask on it that her dad used to teach people how to be thrifty. The hatch had a blood lock on it, specifically Anya's blood. Right next to the lock was a little thumbtack to pierce Anya with. Someone wanted her to find it. And the most likely suspect was her dad._

But why would her dad lead her to his most valued treasure….?

 **Here's the end of this mini bonus story. I need to go to Saturday school tmr, but luckily, it's in the morning, so I'll update later at night. Also, I will have difficulty updating from Mon.-Fri. because school is killing me, so in other words, I HOPE EVERYBODY READING THIS ENJOYS THIS!**


End file.
